Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a display driver driving a display panel such that an image is displayed on the display panel, and a display device and a display system including the display driver.
Electronic devices having an image display function, such as a computer, a tablet personal computer (PC), a smartphone, a television, a portable multimedia player, a personal digital assistant, etc., include a display system. The display system includes a display panel, a display driver (or a display driving integrated circuit (DDI)), and a host processor. A display panel includes a plurality of pixels, and may be formed of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a flexible display, an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. A display driver drives a display panel based on display data corresponding to an image to be displayed. An image is displayed on the display panel as pixels are driven according to a data signal (display data) provided by the display driver. The display driver may receive a control signal and display data from a host processor. The host processor and the display driver may transmit and/or receive signals via a high speed interface.